This invention concerns a process and an apparatus for measuring angular positions, and, more particularly, to apparatus employing moving discs perpendicular to a common axis.
The angle enclosed by the two members which are rotatable with respect to each other about their axis of rotation must first be clearly defined. It is assumed that in each case in which such an angle is to be measured, two radial rays can be determined which extend from their mutual axis of rotation and which are rigidly connected to their respective members. The relative angular position of these rays is to be continuously monitored and measured. Depending on the kind of process used for measuring the angle, or depending on the angle measuring apparatus, these two radial rays can then be unambiguously determined by the positioning of sensors or reference marks.